


Drunk

by youwerefantasticrose



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwerefantasticrose/pseuds/youwerefantasticrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose gets drunk and handsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

Saving a planet will often get you invited to parties, he’s learned over the years. Invitations he’s staunchly refused, until now. 

He and Rose had stopped Bracknor’s destruction today, keeping a meteor from hurtling into the planet’s surface, saving millions of Bracknorian lives. All in a day’s work, of course. And the Bracknorians were a lovely people, very grateful, insisting they stay for a feast in their honor, they simply must.

He starts to refuse, but Rose cuts him off, accepting gracefully, thanking the Bracknorian parliament for their generosity; of course, they’d love to. She squeezes his hand, and he’s powerless to argue.

“Why not, Doctor?” she says, giving him a tongue-touched grin.

He smiles back, lost in her smile and her heady scent, and next thing he knows he’s at a table, eating some kind of alien vegetable and telling the story of a werewolf they’d encountered, having to explain in detail what exactly a wolf is. They all laugh, the Bracknorians wheezily, and Rose the sound of bells, loud and clear.

He’s just telling them about Queen Victoria when her hand lands on his leg under the table, causing him to squeak on the words “I am not amused.”

He finishes the story quickly, and the Bracknorians pick up talking around them. He looks at Rose, his eyes wide. She just grins back, her cheeks flushed and her eyes bright. She squeezes his thigh slightly, and he swallows, his throat suddenly dry.

“So, Doctor, tell us about another one of your adventures.”

He tears his eyes from Rose, and begins one he knows will be a winner, and it is, everyone laughing and gasping at the right places. But he’s not paying much attention, most of his massive Time Lord brain focused on her hand, still on his leg, fingers circling a little, scratching down to his knee and back up again. Before she gets too high (luckily right as he finishes his story, a few more seconds and he would have had some explaining to do), he reaches down, catching her hand in his, looking at her, his eyebrows raised.

She winks, and looks away, reaching for the glass in front of her.

Oh.

“Rose, no,” he says, grabbing for the glass. He’d forgotten to warn her about the very strong wine the Bracknorians prefer, the wine that could get a human drunk on half a glass. She grins, and downs it before he can take it from her, surprisingly fast for someone already so intoxicated.

“Welllll, it’s been lovely, really it has, but we should get going, people to see, worlds to save, all that,” he says, standing up, pulling Rose with him.

“Oh, no, you can’t!” the prime minister protests, standing as well. “The dancing’s about to begin!”

“Yeah, Doctor, we can’t miss that!” Rose says, pulling their entwined hands to her hipbone, grinning as he swallows hard.

“R-right, alright then,” he agrees hesitantly.

He lets Rose pull him on the dance floor, and she presses herself to him, her hands wrapping around his neck, her hips pressing into his, and he takes a deep breath, placing his hands high on her waist.

“Rose,” he says, eyes meeting hers. “You’re drunk.”

She grins. “And…?”

Her hand slides up into his hair, and he bites back a groan.

“And, we should leave. Get you back in the TARDIS.”

“Yeah, we should leave,” she says, leaning in, their mouths inches apart. He stares at her lips, then shakes his head, nope, not right, stop it, Doctor.

“No, Rose. We need to get you to bed; you’re quite intoxicated.”

”Oh, to bed? I think I’d be alright with that then,” she says devilishly, grinning and his hearts skip a beat, oh, he walked right into that one.

He pulls back, shaking his now-slightly-hazy head, and takes her hand, pulling her over to the prime minister. 

“Thank you so much for your hospitality, we really appreciate it, but we really do have to run. Enjoyed it though!”

He pulls her away before she can say anything, and they walk back to the TARDIS. He opens the door for her, and she walks in ahead of him. He follows her, and she turns suddenly, reaching behind him and pulling the door closed, pressing him against it.

He gulps as she presses into him, her hands braced on his shoulders.

“Rose,” he says warningly.

“Doctor,” she trills, and she leans in suddenly, pressing her lips to hers and oh, this is lovely and she tastes sweet and warm and he just wants to—

His mind clears and he pulls away, grabbing her shoulders and holding her arms length away.

She pouts and he’s momentarily distracted by her bottom lip, but he pushes the thought away.

“Rose, we can’t.”

“Why not?” she says.

“Because,” and he has to make a list of reasons in his head, convincing himself she’s drunk, she’s drunk, she’s drunk until he actually says it. “You’re drunk. And it wouldn’t be right, as much as I might like to, to take advantage of you while you’re in this state. Yeah?”

She sighs, then nods. “Yeah, I suppose that makes sense.”

“Alright, brilliant,” he says. “Come on then.”

He walks her to her room, and tucks her into bed. He’s about to walk out the door when she speaks up.

“Doctor?”

“Yeah?”

“What about when I’m not drunk? What about then?”

He smiles. “Then it’s up to you.”

The next morning she trudges into the kitchen in her robe, hair a mess. She flushes when she sees him, and he tries not to laugh.

“So you remember everything then, Rose?”

She sticks her tongue out at him, and they make breakfast.

A few weeks later, they’re invited to another thanks-for-saving-the-world shindig. He’s about to accept when she reaches for his hand, running her fingers over his, and standing up on her tiptoes, whispers in his ear.

“I’m not drunk now.”

They run back to the TARDIS.


End file.
